The Lock In
by edwardemmetjasper-love
Summary: Bella has never experienced a lock in, Edward has, what will happen in this giant school. A lock in is where someone breaks into the school, you have to get locked into the class rooms. All human


**The Lock In!**

**Bumbumbum**

**OK so today my school had a lock in so it inspired me to write it.**

**So..... I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Ow" I whimpered as she applied pressure to my cut on my forehead.

"OK Hun, you can go back to your third period class just keep the bandage on, I know it's embarrassing, but it's a must." The kind nurse Catena, yes we are on a first name basis, said as she signed my pass.

"Thanks" I said quietly going out of the small room. Ever since I move to Arizona from Forks I've been adjusting to the size in schools. Arizona was huge, but Forks was small and comfortable. There were only twenty one class rooms at Forks high, and an amazing 293 in Arizona.

The first few days were tough but I made a couple good friends to help me around, and I met him. He was gorgeous, copper hair and stunning green eyes, as far as I could see he was perfectly fit and had a cute butt, but who's looking, not meee ;).

His name was Edward, Edward was my biology partner and a total gentleman He walks me to gym everyday and have small talk since our biology teacher allows no talking. I met his sister once, Alice, shes amazing, and Emmett, I see him all the time. Only when I see Emmett in the halls he doesn't only hug me like Alice, he picks me up swings me around, totally embarrassing, but he's a big bear so I expect it.

I was brought out of my day dream when I heard a terrified call, "Students, Teachers! Lock the classrooms now! There are intruders, dangerous, if anyone is in the hallway get to the closest boy's bathroom now, not girls, they have windows, boys rooms now!"

I looked around, no one was in this hallway, considering it only had three classrooms it was expected. Lucky the boys room was close, two feet away, I quickly ran in and shut the door behind me locking it and sinking down slowly in hysterias This has never happen to me, what am I going to do, I've never been in a experience like this.

I was full out sobbing now, trying to be as quiet as possible, but suddenly I was being lifted up with a hand on my mouth. "Don't scream" A quiet voice whispered in my ear, it was to quiet for me to know who it is but I took comfort in the strong arms. He walked me to the very back and sat down setting me down on his lap rocking me back and forth. Who is this man that is so sweet? My vision was to blurry for me to see. I wiped my eyes franticly so I could see his face.

"Bella, baby, calm down." He said a little louder so I could here him.

Oh god, did it have to be him, I could feel so many emotions going through me at once, fear, horror, relief, and panic. Fear and horror for the situation that we're in, but relief, panic because he was here, holding me in his arms, and me acting like an idiot, great!

"Bella, shh, calm down, we're safe in here, it's the safest place in the school actually" He whispered soothingly touching my hair. I steady my breathing and wiped my eyes, trying to calm down.

"There you go, it's alright babe." he said rubbing up and down my back. My head was in the croak of him neck and my hands were lieing nimbly in my lap. One of his arms was securely around my body, and his other on my back. His strong legs were folded under me and his head was resting on the top of mine.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, it's just I've never been in a situation like this, and I don't know how to...." I tailed off, knowing I was mumbling. I pulled back to look at him and he was smiling.

"Don't worry about it Bella, the first time I went through this I was in second grade, and I cried my eyes out and shit my self." He said with a light blush and a smile. I started laughing, what? How couldn't I.

"There's that smile" He said examining my face, I felt that stupid blush start to appear.

"Oh and the blush too, two in one offer, cheeyea!" He said rubbing his hand my to face.

Thinking back on our situation I realized something. "Edward?" I asked leaning closer to his ear.

"Yea?" He answered in the same low voice with a little smile.

"Shouldn't we be staying quiet." He justed laughed out loud at my statement.

"Hah, Bella these walls are sound proof, remember when I told you it was the safest place in the building, I meant it."

"OK good." I said smiling.

"Bella I wouldn't put you in danger." He said pulling me back in place under his head.

"I never doubted you Edward." I said getting more comfortable.

He let out a content sigh and laid his head on mine, "I'm just glad Alice was sick today, and Emmett can take care of himself, so there was only one person I was worried about." He said swirling my hair a little.

"Who?" I asked truly wondering, he told me he wasn't very close to anyone but his family.

"You" His whispered just bellow my ear, his hot breath brushing against th skin there, comforting me from this situation. I didn't process what was said for a second, but once I did I was ecstatic.

"Really?" I asked trying to seem not as enthusiastic, he just chuckled, nodded his head on the top of mine, and kissed my forehead lightly, the electricity was hard to miss.

"You wanna play twenty question, I want to know even more about you." He asked, I pulled my head back slightly to nod and rested it back on his chest.

"Hm, I should move, so I can see you better" I said with a blush as I moved off his lap, god know I didn't want to. "Edward, what are we support to ask? We already went through the essentials." I asked cocking my head to the side.

"We can move on to more personal things, well unless that bothers you?" He said taking my hand, rubbing soothing circles in the middle.

"That's fine," I said with a light blush, "but you first." I said giving him a small smile.

"Hm OK," he tapped his chin acting like he was thinking,"what is one I haven't asked yet. Oh! I know what do you like most in a guy?" He asked looking at me, probably waiting for me to blush, which of course I fulfilled his wishes.

"Ugh it depends on the guy." I said looking down he just chuckled and pulled my chin up.

"Fine Bella, let me rephrase that, what do you like most about me?" He asked once again looking in my eyes with a slight blush about his cheeks, making him look adorable.

"Um, hah, well,um." I stuttered, he laughed lightly again, still holding my chin in his hand.

"It's not that hard babe" He stated, oh go that only made me more nervous.

"Well your eyes are perfect, and I love your smile, your hair is stunning, and your just all around hot, but I like your personality the best." I blurted out instantly regretting it, the look on his face was pure shock and I couldn't help but take that a bad way. I pulled way from his grasp quickly and got up walking away, I didn't know where I was headed, but I needed to be at least ten feet away from him.

"Bella!" He called getting up, there wasn't much space between us, well it was the bathroom what do u expect?

I walked quickly into a stall and shut the door behind me, what did I do! he's never going to talk to me again!

"Bella! Open this door!" He shouted for the third time. I was crying softly on the other side. "Dammit Bella!" He shouted again, pounding his fist into the door, loudly, enough to make me whimper. "Come on babe, I'm not trying to scare you, open up and talk to me, please" He pleaded against the door.

"Why would you want to see me, I'm just another stupid girl that has a crush on you." I mumbled, not dramatically, but you know.

"That's it" He said mostly to himself, just as he finished the door busted open with a very anger Edward on the other side. Once he saw me his face softened and he sat next to me taking my hand, I went to turn away from him, but he reached out and held my face brushing the tears off my face. "Bella, are you going to listen to me now?" He pleaded I just nodded my head.

"I like you a lot, hell I love you. I have for awhile, the second day you moved here you met my sister and Emmett, The way you reacted to Emmett, you didn't think he was scary, you just liked him for him, same with Alice, you didn't like us for popularity, or our money, you were friends with us for who we were, I love you Bella Swan except it or not!" he said looking me straight in the eye.

"I love you too Edward" I said into his chest. He leaned back to look to me and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were smooth and soft like rose petals, and even better than I ever dreamed. His lips moved in sync with mine, his arms pulling me to him, are body touching at all possible points. He lightly traced his tongue on my lip asking for entrance, I eagerly granted. His tung explored my mouth tracing my teeth, but our kiss was interrupted, cut short.

"Students, that was a test, you may come out of your classrooms now, the day is over." The principle announced over th loud speaker.

"That was all a test!" I mumbled astonished.

"It was worth it." Edward said kissing me again.

**

* * *

Just a little one shot, review, tell me if you like it.**


End file.
